


Sunday Mornings

by RiverSong1112



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 04:45:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverSong1112/pseuds/RiverSong1112
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>imagine your OTP snuggling together in bed after just having woken up. Its a Sunday morning, neither of them has anywhere to be, so they just spend the day in bed. Person A sticks their feet against Person B’s legs (“your feet are like ice cubes!!”) and Person B keeps hogging all the blankets, and no one leaves until mid-afternoon when they get up and make pancakes together</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on 10/08/12
> 
> http://fanficsbyraine.tumblr.com/post/33209677493/sunday-mornings

Crowley rolled over in the bed. It had taken a long time to get Castiel to learn to sleep since he didn’t get called away at the drop of a pin anymore, and Crowley took great pride in waking up next to the angel every morning. He reached out his hand to the other side of the bed though, and came up empty.

Must be Sunday.

Grumbling Crowley cracked his eyes open to find Castiel kneeling beside the bed, eyes closed, head bowed, and hands folded in prayer. He sighs and slides to the side enough to be able to touch Castiel with his hand, arm outstretched.

“Hey,” He says, poking Castiel’s cheek. “The bed’s getting cold.”

“Don’t interrupt me while i’m praying, Crowley. We’ve discussed this,” Castiel says, no emotion in his voice, nor did he move a millimeter Grumbling some more, Crowley rolls over again and pulls the blankets over his head, waiting for Castiel to finish his prayer.

A minute later, Crowley can feel the bed shift and knows Castiel had finally climbed back in. Rolling back over to face him, he pulls down the blanket and slides in close, still half asleep. Castiel wraps an arm around the demon, holding him closer as Crowley intertwines their legs.

“Your feet are cold,” Crowley complains, as his leg touches Castiel’ foot under the blankets.

“I did get out of bed,” Castiel reminds and Crowley gives him a blank look before cuddling closer, both enjoying the radiating body heat and not having to go anywhere.


End file.
